


Curiosity killed the bug

by Cookie_Chuchu



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, more like a fankid, no I have no regret, who's just there for sad and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Chuchu/pseuds/Cookie_Chuchu
Summary: Hollow and Grimm have a kid called Lemy. They live in Dirthmouth and the outside is still in a mess with dangerous bugs, thanks to the Infection, so they don't allow their kid to go in the old kingdom. Lemy wants to explore though, but their parents refuse to risk their kid's life. They have to stay at home but they're way too curious, and they will break this rule.
Kudos: 4





	Curiosity killed the bug

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story about a kid. Mostly an excuse to write more- and it's a lot of sad, you've been warned.  
> Sire is Hollow's neutral word for father/mother. Also yes, they have a voice in it because it's easier (or it's telepathy you choose)  
> English isn't my first language so it won't be perfect.  
> Yes title is stupid ignore it lmao

* * *

Lemy was in their room, playing with a toy. They wanted to go outside, but his father Grimm was clear about this; they weren't allowed to go further than Dirtmouth. Even after the events of the Infection, Hallownest was still not a safe place, with some bugs still being violent.

But Lemy wanted to explore and travel through the old kingdom. They decided to go out anyway, but stayed in town. After a while, Lemy sit close to the well leading to the Forgotten Crossroad and looked down, wondering all the mystery left out of their touch. Lost in their mind, their little tail wiggled slowly.

Someone sat next to them. It was Hollow.

"- You still want to go there, I suppose." They put their hand on Lemy's shoulder. "Don't be in a hurry. We will go there together when you're older."

"-But I don't want to wait!" The little kid couldn't wait anymore. They already are old enough, they thought, so why not letting them explore the world? How will they become adult if they always stay in their parent's watch?

"- And we don't want you to die yet." Hollow rubbed their muzzle on Lemy's face, a sign of affection. "We love you and are worried about your safety."

The child looked down. "-O-Ok..." No matter how much they craved for adventure, they didn't wanted to make their parents worried.

The night came, and Lemy's family went back home before dinner. The child stayed in their room all day waiting for them. Their parents were pretty busy these days, Grimm having to work with his troupe for an upcomming event, and Hollow with their usual royalty duty as well as helping their husband. They tried their best to not let Lemy alone for too long though, and would return to Dirtmouth as much as they could. but Tomorrow will be the last day of planning until the troupe will perform in the city, and after this, the family will be able to spend more time together again.

Lemy stayed silent during dinner. Tomorrow is also the last day they'll be alone for a long time. Any kid would be happy to stay with their parents, but Lemy's were overprotective. They wanted to explore, discover all the species of bug below Dirthmouth. Be free.

An idea started to form in their mind. Both of their parents will be out tomorrow, so it will be their last chance to go to the lost kingdom. It was dangerous, yet their instinct pushed them to do it.

After dinner Lemy went to bed, and their parents gave them a little muzzle kiss to say goodnight. But the child couldn't sleep. They didn't know if it was because of the excitement of discovering what lies below, or if it was anxiety from potentially getting caught by their parents. Or dying, though Lemy was more worried about the first.

It was early in the morning, when Hollow came in Lemy's room to wake them up.

"-Good morning sweetheart." they gently put their hand on Lemy's head and petted it. "-It's the last day we'll have to let you alone, but we will be back very soon. Stay safe."

Grimm came after to give the child a hug, then the couple left. They had a lot of work to do in order to be ready for tonight's performance.

Lemy was impatient to leave, but things shouldn't be rushed. They first took a short breakfast, kept some food in case they got hungry during their travel, then borrowed paper and a quill to write down where they go, so they don't get lost. Buying Cornifer's maps would be easier, but it would rise some concern from the man. He knew the family for a while, and knew about the little child's eagerness of exploring. Same goes for the old Stag; Grimm told him to never allow his kid to go anywhere outside Dirtmouth.

Once they were ready to go, they stepped out of their house, carefully watching who was around. It was empty, except for this good old Elderbug. He probably wouldn't notice, or care, if Lemy went into the well. Slowly but surely, they reached the well, and after checking around one last time, they climbed down.

The Forgotten Crossroad. They heard about it so many time, and finally, they were here. And it was only a glimpse of the world; from the vast and beautiful grassland of Greenpath, to the strange and magical caverns covered by crystals, Lemy had a lot to discover.

They were unsure of where to start though. Going left? Right? They had no map yet, so they let their instinct choose and went to their right. Some little bugs crawled around, not paying attention to their surroundings, while Lemy looked at them curiously. What funny creatures they were, Lemy thought, wondering how many new species they'll met. Will they meet bugs that look like their parents too?

Lemy then ignored them as they continued their little exploration. They started to see grass close to an entrance and went there. As they walked along the path, bugs similar to birds flew away. Lemy simply watched, amazed by the new world surrounding them. They were insects looking like little bag of moss, hiding in the grass. They were adorable, Lemy thought, and couldn't resist to hug one of them. Eyes closed and tail wagging, they rubbed their head against the bug's soft body and giggled. Being finally out made the child very happy, pushing them do things that could be potentially dangerous in a normal situation, but thankfully this tiny bug had no evil intent and let themself being hugged.

They were so much more to explore, so Lemy let go of the bug and proceeded further in the unknown. Each time they saw a new kind of insect, they would either watch them with their big, curious eyes, or hug them, until they grab one similar to the previous moss bag. As soon as they wrapped their hand around the tiny body, the round bug defended themself by splutting toxic powder, hurting Lemy who backed away. Guess not every bugs were nice... The child wasn't very hurt though, only their eyes hurted thanks to the toxic substance, but now they started to see the potential danger of the outside world, and weren't as happy to explore as before.

The little kid went really far in the old kingdom, not knowing where exactly they were going. And in their euphoria, they totally forgot to take notes on their map. By the time Lemy realized their mistake, it was close to impossible to remember the path to their home. The thought of being lost rised in the child's mind. How will they go back? What if they go back too late and their parents discover their little fugue? What if-

Hollow's words came back to them. "Hallownest is too dangerous. Don't go there alone or you'll get lost and die." Dying. It's something the kid almost forgot about, but is now growing in their mind. Suddenly their parent's anger doesn't sound like a big problem, compared to death.

They didn't wanted to die, not yet. So Lemy gathered their strenght and decided to keep going. With some luck they might reach the White Palace and find Hollow, who will bring them back to their home safely.

But for now all they see is grass, more grass, and even more grass... Now it seems to be slightly different however. There is what looked like old buildings, metallic plateforms, and most of all, a lot of torns. This is going to be tought. Lemy saw more of these moss bugs, this time with spikes on their body. No way they'll hug those, they thought, and tried their best dodging them. It wasn't long until the kid got lost even more trying to run away from danger.

A flying bug with deadly arms showed up, scaring Lemy, and it wasn't long until said bug threw a spinning weapon at the child, who let out a scream and runned away, going even deeper in the unknown. Thankfully it wasn't long until they found a little place to hide and calm down.

They sit, their body shaking caused by the sudden adrenaline. Or was it because of fear? Lemy couldn't tell. It seemed to be both, fear getting stronger as time passed by. They tried to slow their breathing, listening to the eary silence of their hiding spot in hope it calm them down, but soon their mind was filled with horrible thoughts. The child was now even more lost, surrounded by deadly insects, and felt their death comming soon. "No, I can't die... I-I have to be strong and go home." Lemy took a deep breath and stood up, their motivation raising back up. "I can do it!" on these words, they slowly left their hiding spot and carefully sneak their way out.

The air became more and more tense as they progressed. Their motivation slowly dissapeared each step they took, and soon their fear raised up in their guts, shaking their small body and burning their stomach. Lemy hold their arms together, their tail between their legs. They were going deeper, the kid thought, and their parent Hollow was at the White Palace, situated at the bottom of Hallownest, so they must be close. At least that's what they thought.

Suddenly, they stepped on a frail ground which destroyed itself upon the child's weight. It was a trap. Lemy screamed in fear while falling in a deep hole with seemingly no end, until they violently hit the ground, making the child let out a pained whimper.

It took the child a while to stand back up again, their whole body aching badly, but they were still alive. Looking around they wondered where they were this time. It seemed to be a trap at first, but it looked more like a new place to explore. Well, "explore" is not the word Lemy would use there, but rather "run away from"; the area was dark and cold, scratching noises could be hear from every side. The kid could see things moving on their eye's corner, so they walked away, in hope to find a safe place.

Noises. Scraching, skittering, screeching even. Lemy started to panick. What was all that noise? Are they friendly bugs or predators? Their instinct told them to run. But where? They wanted to cry. They wanted to scream, to call their parents, but it would bring danger to them.

Their fear grew even more, and Lemy started crying. "I don't want to die... I don't want to..." They couldn't move further. "Father, sire, where are you...? I-I'm scared, please come save me..." All they could do is shake and cry, petrified by fear. The child sit down, their body refusing to move. They could only wail from their mistake, waiting for their potential death.

The surroundings became strangely silent, the only thing disturbing it being Lemy's sobbing. It was weird, _too_ weird. It wasn't long until this silent broke again by hurried steps rushing toward the child.

Lemy's heart pound insanely fast. Was that noise really coming toward them? In any case, they had to run, and _fast_. But before they even move, they saw what it was; a giant spider, fangs showing, ready to pounce on them. As soon as they made eye contace with this creature, Lemy never felt such urge to run, _run really far away from this_. They screamed as they did so, trully fearing for their life. Their legs hurted, their face was covered with tears. They felt all of the regrets boil up in their tiny body, they wanted to see their parents again, wanted to go away, to go home, to survive-

They got their foot stuck on a rock on their way and fell. The child quickly sit back, but the spider already reached them, all fangs out ready to bite their thin carapace. Lemy shivered and backed away, face covered with tears, then the spider's head came closer and Lemy let out a shriek of terror.

"-FATHER, SIRE! HELP ME! P-please... Someone help me please, _please_..." But no one was there to help them. They cried again, out of despair. The spider snarled, then plunge their claw in Lemy's abdomen and lifted one of their purple scale, digging their fangs in the child's muscles to slowly eat the meat. Lemy kept screaming and crying, their leg knocking in the air, but it only tired them out. They tried to push the spider away, to no avail. The more Lemy moved, the more it hurt, and the motion made the beast bury their face even deeper in the child's flesh to immobilize them. All the child could do is cry and hope their death won't be too slow.

After a while, their wailing lowered down until it stop due to exhaustion. They gave up and stopped moving, waiting to be eaten alive. The spider took advantage of this to tear off another scale to eat more flesh from the dying kid. It was their end now. The only thing Lemy thought of was their parents, and how they would feel when they'll discover the child's disappearance. They gathered the little strength they had left to say "I'm sorry..." before passing out.

_

Hollow and Grimm finished to organize tonight's show and decided to spend some time in their house. The troupe's show will be a huge event and bugs from everywhere will come, so they had to be ready. Grimm, as the troupe master, had to make himself looks great, and Hollow will be there to support him as well as Lemy. The kid always wanted to watch his shows, which were the most beautiful one in Hallownest, and Lemy was old enough now to be part of the audience.

Once they entered their home, they were greated with an awkward silence. Grimm looked at their lover, worry visible in their big crimson eyes. Something was wrong. They could feel it.

_

The place was quiet again, only filled with growls and chewing noises. The child's tail stopped wagging, their belly moving up and down being the single thing giving away any sign of life left in them.

Then, out of nowhere, a shiny object flied across the room and sink in the spider's side, who hissed in pain. A red figure stepped in, scaring the beast who decided to left its pray and ran away. Then, the figure sit next to Lemy and inspected their wound. The child's chest was wide open and their whole body was covered in blood, anyone seeing this would say they were already dead. The red bug slightly lifted the kid's body from the ground and used its silk to cover the wound, then gently took them in its arm and left who knows where. Probably another predator wanting to eat someone else's pray.

_

"- We looked everywhere but no one saw them! Where are they?!"

Grimm put his head in his hands, crying. He never cried before. Hollow put their hand on their husband's shoulder to reassure him, but they were as desperate as the scarlet bug.

When they came back home, no one was there. Lemy had left, and no one knew where the kid went. But they knew how their child is, and they assumed they went to Hallownest. However it will take time to find the kid and they fear it might be already too late.

"-We told them not to go there! That it was dangerous!"

He kept shouting for a while. He rarely show any sign of anger, but this time it was anger toward himself. He cursed himself for letting his child alone, for being so stupid... He could have brought Lemy with him, but he didn't. And now they're probably dead.

"-Why... Why did they had to run away..." Grimm sobbed again. Hollow was crying, too. They sat next to him and hugged him tightly in an attempt to confort the man, and he simply hugged back, sobbing uncontrollably.

"- I'm sure they're fine, they'll be home soon and everything will be alright..." Hollow wanted to reassure him, but even them didn't believed in their own words.

Someone knocked on their door. The couple rushed to open it, in hope it was their kid coming back home.

It was Hornet. She was holding a small figure in her arms, still and cold.

Grimm gasped in horror, while Hollow stayed in silence, chocked. It was their child. Dead.

Or was they? In a last hope, Hollow took their pulse. Their heart was still beating. They were still a chance.

The parent took the little kid in their own arms and rubbed their head against Lemy's motionless body, crying.

"- Wake up, sweetheart..." Hollow's words were gentle, but their voice sounded sinister. They knew their child might never wake up. Grimm cried even more while petting his kid's head, still in choke.

It has been an hour. Lemy was lying in their bed, chest covered by bandages. Hornet left not long after bringing the child as she didn't wanted to bother the mourning couple. She asked a doctor to come in their house before, but they couldn't do a lot; the kid's condition was terrible, and their survival was only a matter of luck.

“-Lemy... Please, Lemy...”

Grimm was still crying, repeating his kid's name non stop. Hollow looked at them and gave a little rub on the kid's head from time to time, hoping it made them show any sign of life. It didn't.

When Grimm finally calmed down, he sighed. “-Guess tonight's show will have to be cancelled...” He sobbed. “-I can't do anything knowing my child is there, dying... And I can't let my troupe do all the job alone.”

Hollow rubbed their muzzle against his head. “- It's fine. You don't have to do the show if you don't feel good.”

Grimm looked at their lover and hugged them.

Several days had passed. Lemy was still unconscious without showing any sign of life.

Grimm's show was cancelled, but when most people heard of what happen, they were understanding of the situation and didn't complained. The man stayed all day next to Lemy, barely doing anything else except for eating and sleeping.

The child couldn't eat though, and it became more and more worrying as days passed. Their parents tried to feed them but it was impossible, and soon they'll die of starvation if nothing changed. They started to accept Lemy's potential death, but the family still had hope left deep in them.

Grimm tried to put water in Lemy's mouth to hydrate them, some managed to enter their throat but most fell out on a towel placed below their head. The red bug then put the bowl of water next to the child's body and petted their head. He kept doing this every day despite having no idea if this would work, but it was worth trying. Grimm then stood up and went to another room where Hollow was lying down in their bed. They had no strength to do anything and spend their days crying. Their loved one sat next to them.

“-Do they still breath?”

He nodded. Hollow closed their eyes in response.

A breaking sound echoed through the house. Grimm runned toward the noise which seemed to come from Lemy's room, but nothing. “-What?” The child was still unconscious, and no one else was there. So, what made this sound? Something shiny caught his eyes; it was water reflections. The little bowl of water he had placed next to Lemy was knocked over, spilling out its content on the ground. But what toppled it?

He quickly got his answer. The child's tail swept the ground, rolling the bowl even further. _They moved_.

“-Lemy!”

Grimm knelt down next to the kid and grabbed them in their arms, hugging tenderly their little body and cried tears of joy. Hollow followed their husband and saw them.

“-What happened?” They only heard the noise and Grimm shouting Lemy's name, so they were very worried.

“-They moved!” To these words, the small child's tail shifted again. They won't die yet.

Lemy started to get better, but it was very slow. They could eat a couple of hours after their first movements, and opened their purple eyes three days later. It's been a week since, and now they could stand up again, although painfully. When the child managed to speak again, the first words they said were “-I'm sorry”. But their parents simply hugged Lemy, happy they were alive.

The child healed over time, but where their two scales has been ripped out, they now had new ones slightly more red. These scars were now a memory of how dangerous the outside world was, and the child, now much closer to their loving parents, will do their best to survive in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end stories. yeah.  
> Hope you enjoyed little bug having a bad time I suppose lmao I'm only good at writing sad anyway


End file.
